An unfortunate Reunion
by IamBurden
Summary: It has been ten years and Tsuna finally became the Boss. When he wanted to take a break from his duties, he received a invitation to a reunion. Does he want to go, NO! Does he have go, Yes! Why? Because of Reborn. just what will happen during this Reunion?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I write**

Tsuna was doing his paperwork, the godforsaken paperwork that never seems to finish. Maybe it because his guardians always create new damages before he could repair anything. Maybe that's why he will always have new paperwork to do. It was a mistake to sent Hibari and Mukuro on that mission together.

The good news was that the city wanted to renovate the sector that they destroyed in their fight.

The bad news was that they only wanted to renovate that sector, not the entire city

He had a heart attack when he saw the bill.

God damn it he needed a break.

There was a knock on the door to his office, "Dear?"

At least he got a distraction in the form of his wife, Chrome Dokuro.

"Yes?"

"I got you the mail that you asked for."

"Thank you Chrome"

"No problem Tsuna."

He took the mail from Chrome's hands. "Let's see here. Junk, junk, bills, junk, bills. Oh what's this"

It was a letter from his mother. Which was strange, she would usually call. Why would she mail a letter?

 _Dear Tsu-kun_

 _You must be wondering why I have mailed this letter to you. Well a week ago I have received this letter from your middle school. It was an invitation to a reunion in Namimori middle. Since the organizers don't know that you moved to Italy, I decided to mail this letter to you._

 _With lots of love,_

 _Your mother_

He took out the invitation in the envelope. It was pretty standard

 **To: Mr Sawada Tsunayoshi**

 **From: Namimori Middle**

 **You are invited to a reunion of class 2A of Namimori middle school. We would gladly appreciate if you are able to make time for this reunion as it will give you a chance to catch up with your classmates. It will be held on the 12** **th** **August. We hope to see you there.**

"Are you going, Tsuna?"

That was a very good question. Tsuna started to weigh the pros and the cons

Pro: get to skip paperwork. Take a break from the mafia

Cons: have to meet old bullies. Leave the mansion in the hands of one of his guardians, most likely Mukuro seeing as how he will have to take the others, with the exception of Lambo, with him and Hibari Kyoya, who was at Namimori right now, biting him to death if he goes.

It was obvious that the cons outweigh the pros

"No"

Chrome was surprised; she thought he would without a doubt take this chance to take a break from his paperwork, "Why?"

"Well, as much as I want to take a break from paperwork. It is not worth it. If we leave, we will have to leave Mukuro in charge of the Mansion, we properly would come back to a mansion without servants in it anymore. Which would lead to more paperwork. You of all people should know that.

We will inevitable have to fight Hibari he will say something along the lines of, 'you are disturbing the peace of Namimori, I will bite you to death.' Which will lead to Gokudera and onii-san to fight him and Yamamoto trying to stop the three of them only to join the fight. Which will destroy a portion of Namimori, making the 'biting' a lot more painful. Which will also lead to more paperwork

Besides why go to the reunion? All our friends are here. Haru is a fashion designer for the Vongola legal face, the Sky corps, with Kyoko as her model and her assistant and Hana is one of our lawyers. Nobody that is our friend is at Namimori right now. Maybe Yamamoto or Ryohei would want to go to catch up with their old baseball and boxing teammates but they can go themselves. If Kyoko wants to go, Yamamoto would go with her. If Hana wants to go Ryohei would go with her. I am sure you wouldn't want to go seeing as how you were bullied almost as bad as me."

Chrome blinked at the reasons. It was depressingly…true. "Ok, I understand."

 **Bam**

With the door kicked open, there stands Reborn in all his 14 year old glory and in a Namimori uniform. "You are going Dame-Tsuna."

"What! Why?" Tsuna was getting a sinking feeling that this wasn't going to end well for him

Reborn slammed the door behind him, breaking it

"MY DOOR."

Chrome sweatdropped at the exchanged. No matter how many times she sees how her husband and Reborn interact, it never gets old, only increasingly strange…

Bang, "Shut up" "HIEEE"

And funny

"This is training for you going undercover in a new environment."

"What! You said hat you are no longer my Tutor when I became the boss!" he would know, he held a party with Dino that day, in secret of course

Bang! "HIEEEE"

"If you still react like that than you need more training Dame-Tsuna"

Tsuna whimpered, "Why?"

Tsuna expected a logical answer for the training, like perhaps this can help him react better in meetings with other family bosses or he will have to go undercover someday.

"I like to see you suffer," Reborn said shamelessly, "every time you sweat and lost a bit of sanity, it is very funny."

Tsuna's fell out of his chair, his tutor was the devil, a spawn of Satan, no he was worse than Satan himself. He pointed a Reborn from the floor, "You are not human, there is no humanity in you at all, you devil."

He got Leon pointed at him for his efforts "You said something?"

"HIEEE, NOTHING, NOTHING AT ALL."

"Good, call all of your guardians here."

"Even Mukuro?"

Bang "HIEEE"

"Yes, even Mukuro. I will take care of the mansion"

"STOP SHOOTTING ME"

BANG "HIEEE" "Shut up, you're getting annoying"

Sometime later…

"Kufufufu, why did you call all of us here Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna passed a copy of the letter to everyone, "Well you see, Namimori is hosting a reunion and we have to go."

Mukuro raised an eyebrow, "Have?"

Tsuna said in a small, embarrassed voice, "Reborn."

The sound of understanding ahs filled the room.

"Tch, if Juudaime is going, I will go to."

Yamamoto laughed, "I don't mind catching up with my old teammates."

"EXTREME. I want to check up on the EXTREME BOXING CLUB"

Lambo sigh, "Yare, Yare. If Reborn forced us to go, who am I to say no?"

"Kufufufu, a chance to be within a 50 kilometer radius. How can I say no?" after that mission gone wrong, they weren't allowed to be within a 50 kilometer radius anymore. Originally, it was suppose to be state, but Reborn overruled, with bullets.

Damn him

Well at least there was a bright side to this, he can take a break from his paperwork, no Reborn and see his mother. Maybe he can show off to his bullies, Mochida joined the Vongola family and his reaction was hilarious, wonder how a classroom full of them will look like?

"Yare, yare. We should go pack now."

All of the guardians, saved Chrome went to their rooms. "We should schedule a flight with one of our jets."

"Erm dear, we don't have any more private jets or a hanger. Remember?"

Tsuna remembered the memory he blocked out. Gokudera got into an argument with Yamamoto in the hanger and destroyed a jet. Both Yamamoto and Ryohei thought it was a game and joined in a destroyed their own jets. To add fuel to the fire, Lambo go switch with his 10 year earlier self and the young Lambo decided that throw grenades around was a go idea and the hanger was blown apart. That happened 4 hours ago, he was just doing the paperwork regarding that little accident.

Calling it little may just give you an idea how bad they usually are.

A file was thrown at his head, inside were tickets to Namimori

"I don't know why leaving you was a good idea at that time Dame-Tsuna, you still need a lot of training"

No, anything but that

Leon was pointed at him, "Do you need to get ready with your Dying Will?"

"HIEEE, I'M FINE, PERFECTLY FINE."

The gun was pointed at Chrome, "go help him or else you do it with your Dying Will."

Chrome paled, she remember the last time that happened, being the only female in a group of males made that day very embarrassing. She too ran as fast as she could out of the room.

Reborn took out a stop watch, "Not bad, they improved"

 **Done. I know why people like to write and read this. It is very fun. I hope you enjoyed. Please drop reviews and criticism. Until next time**


	2. Chapter 2

"Omnivore, Herbivores, why are you here?"

Unfortunately for Tsuna, his guardians and their lady friends, the first person to greet them was not his mother but Hibari Kyoya.

"Kufufufufu, is there a problem Skylark?" There goes Mukuro taunting him.

"For disturbing the peace in Namimori and for crowding in front of me. I will bite you to death."

"Oya? You are welcome to try ."

Tsuna resigned himself to a world of pain; nobody could control the two of them when they fight. Only Reborn can, seeing as how nobody says no to him. Dino can reason with Hibari, though he will always end up in the hospital for his efforts

He also resigned himself to the massive bill he will get for all the damages caused by the two of them.

"Stop the both of you." Reborn said

Wait what?

Reborn came out from one of his secret passageways that he seems to have everywhere. This time he came out of a tree.

Tsuna pointed at Reborn, "Why are you here? I thought that you said that you will be in-charge of the mansion while we are gone."

"I lied," Reborn said shamelessly, "If you can't tell that I am lying than you need more training."

"Then whose in-charge?"

"Xanxus."

Tsuna paled, this was worse than Mukuro. At least Mukuro would only empty the mansion of its servants, they can always hire later, though with extreme difficulty. If Xanxus were to be in charge, they may not have a mansion to go back to

And have to buy more meat again

"Reborn how could you!"

 **BANG** "HIEEE" "Shut up."

"We should go back to Maman's home. Tsuna you will have to reach there in 5 minutes."

"That's impossible. It takes at least a 20 minute drive from here."

"Than do it with your Dying Will."

Tsuna backed away, "Wait Reborn, you don't have to do that. I can use Hyper Dying will mode. I can fly there."

"Die, Tsuna."

 **BANG**

" **REBORN, GO SEE OKAA-SAN AS IF I WERE TO DIE"**

He carried Chrome bridal style and ran away.

Lambo was annoyed, "He left us, how could he leave us here. He didn't even take his bag."

Reborn glanced at them, "You should follow him, unless you want to do it with your Dying Will too?"

Hibari just stalked away while Mukuro misted away. The rest scrambled to get into a car.

Many limits were broken that day, especially the speed limit

 **At the reunion a few days later**

"Kyoko, it has been a long time"

"Yamamoto, how did you get that scar on your chin?"

"Hana, you're married?"

These were some of them the questions asked to this 3 at the reunion. The three of them decide to come on time. Tsuna was purposefully trying to drag his feet. He was depressed about the mansion being in the hands of Xanxus. Chrome and Gokudera were walking with him. Ryohei went to check up on his beloved Boxing Club

"Kyoko, you became a very successful model right?" Kyoko was being crowded by her female classmates.

Kyoko took this normally, she was used to this after all. "It's been a long time, Miyo. Yes I'm a model"

The girl, Miyo, looked at her jealously, "I can't believe it. You are so successful. I am still a lowly office worker."

She turned to Hana, "You became very successful to right? And you're married. I thought you will always be single."  
Hana's eyebrow twitched, that was very insulting. She wasn't that bad, at least she thought she wasn't.

"Hey, do you remember Chrome Dokuro."

"Yeah that bitch, always going with Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun"

"I heard she was very close to Dame-Tsuna."

"Hah, those two deserve each other."

Kyoko and Hana glared at the girls, nobody insults family.

"Yamamoto, how are you. Still playing baseball?"

Like how the females crowd around Kyoko, the males crowd around Yamamoto.

"No, I'm a bit busy with work right now."

"That's too bad, you would have made professional league for sure."

Another classmate spoke up, "Hey I wonder what happen to Dame-Tsuna?"

"You mean the one who always trip over nothing?"

"He always got zero on every test now didn't he?"

"I bet he is still living with mother."

"Properly still unemployed"

Yamamoto for once looked angry, "Hey you shouldn't speak of him like that."

 **Meanwhile, outside the class**

"I don't want to go in."

"Juudaime, if you don't go in Reborn will…"

"I know, I know."

"Juudaime, if anyone insults you, I will blow them up!"

Tsuna sweatdropped, "Please don't."

Chrome held his hand and Tsuna composed himself. He only became his dame-dame self around Reborn, with others, he will act like the Mafia Boss that he is

"Let's go."

 **BACK IN THE CLASS**

Just then the door opened, "Good afternoon everyone."

The man that walked through was, to all the girls, handsome. He looked rich too, with his three-piece Italian suit

Yamamoto smirked, it was time to show the class how they were, "Yo, Tsuna."

The class couldn't believe it. His man was Tsuna, as in DAME-Tsuna. Impossible

"WHAT!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I will have my O-levels in a month so this will be my last chapter for a while. It will be until November when the next update will come.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything I write**

Impossible. That was the only thought the class had right now. If their old sensei was here right now, he would have fainted from the shock.

The girls of the class was shocked at how handsome Tsuna became. Yeah he was cute before but now, he is just drop dead gorgeous. They begin to feel jealous of how close Chrome was to Tsuna right now.

The guys were practically having a seizure right now. They could not believe that the world's biggest loser became someone who looked so successful. One, Osamu, decided to voice his thoughts, "There is no way you can be Dame-Tsuna." He looked back at Yamamoto, "He must have bribe or blackmailed you to say that right?"

Ah denial, such a powerful emotion it is.

Tsuna sweat dropped, that was quite a claim. Gokudera decided defend his boss, "You bastard, how dare you call Juudaime fake." He pulled out his bombs, "I will-"

"Gokudera-kun, put those away right now." Gokudera felt a chill down his spine. It wasn't always when Tsuna would threaten his Guardians but when paperwork is on the line, he will mean it.

Yamamoto went to reply Osamu's question, "Of course he is Tsuna, and how can I not know my boss?"

Again the class felt shock, boss? He was Yamamoto's boss? There is no way that this Is happening. "This is a dream, all just a bad dream…" Osamu mutter.

Again Tsuna sweat dropped, this was getting ridiculous

Meanwhile, the girls were ganging up on Chrome. They wanted their favorite victim back for this one day. "You must have help Dame-Tsuna stage this."

Kyoko and Hana could take this no longer, insulting them while they were away was one thing but to do it in their face? That was going too far

Hana moved to defend her, "Hey, stop that you stupid monkeys."

"Chrome-chan, are you ok?" Chrome nodded to Kyoko's question. Both Tsuna and her were depressingly enough, used to this treatment

"Why do you stand up for this useless bitch anyway? Always stealing the attention of the boys."

Tsuna heard the 'useless bitch' comment and got angry. He may be used to others insulting him but no one insults HIS Chrome. Tsuna's eyes flashed orange and everyone, with the exception of those from Vongola, found it hard to breath. Tsuna was thinking of all terrible things he was going to do to them

Hey, you don't study under Reborn and not grow sadistic. Dino was sadistic too, he just hides it better than others

"Don't you dare talked to Chrome that way." Chrome blushed at his protectiveness

Any fear they had was wiped away when they heard an explosion from the school field. Everyone in the class rushed to the window to see what was going on. Tsuna almost screamed in despair. Fighting at the field were Hibari, Mukuro and Ryohei with Lambo sitting at the side eating takoyaki

"Juudaime, don't worry, I will stop them."

"Wait for me Gokudera, I will help."

When Tsuna heard what Gokudera and Yamamoto said, he paled. If the two of them try to stop the fight, they will only be dragged in, making the already terrible situation worse. Which will mean that his paperwork will increase and Namimori destroyed.

It will also mean that everyone will end up in the ER for destroying Namimori.

"NO! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, NO!" the two guardians looked at Tsuna in surprise. Coughing in embarrassment he said, "I mean, stay here and let me handle it"

Tsuna made his way to field with Chrome and Hana following. The first thing he heard when he was there was, "Kufufufu, I didn't thought you would intentionally destroy your beloved Namimori."

Hibari's eyebrow twitched, "For daring to talk to me, I will bite you to death."

"Kufufufu as if you can."

This is why they should be 50 kilometers apart, they always end up fighting and causing trouble.

"EXTREME SPARRING!"

Hana went to pull Ryohei away by the ear, "You are sleeping on the couch tonight!"

"EXTREMELY SORRY!"

Chrome just knocked Mukuro unconscious and begin to drag him away

Meanwhile, Tsuna was trying to stop Hibari, "Out of my way omnivore"

Tsuna looked around him, trying to find a way to stop Hibari's rampage. The saw the destroyed field and an idea struck him. Tsuna calmly said, "If you don't stop right now, I will help to repair Namimori"

Hibari lowered his Tonfa and walked away, "Fine."

Tsuna collapsed, it was too early for this shit

The class was again in shock, Dame-Tsuna stopped Hibari? As in 'I will bite you to death for no good reason' Hibari? Everyone sat down, they could no longer take the surprises

Tsuna laid down on the field, the worse is over. Mukuro was unconscious, Hibari was who knows where but away from them and Ryohei was whipped. What could possibly happen now?

Be careful for what you ask for Tsuna, the universe has a strange way of screwing you over

"VOOOOIII, TAKESHI WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Ushishishsi, so many people to cut, so little time."

"This is why you are a fallen prince, Bel-senpai." SHINK "That hurts Bel-senpai"

"Muuu, Reborn better pay me for this."

"Ara~, I can't wait to see Ryohei again~"

"I should be by boss side"

Tsuna cried while Chrome patted his back. Damn that Reborn, damn him. He just had to do this

The Varia was here.

 **Done, don't worry I will be back,** **I won't forget that I have this** **fic somehow. Please review, it gives me inspiration and wish me luck for my exams**


End file.
